


Left Behind

by Hallie_Blue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6x20 spoilers, Arguing, Arguments, Fluffy Ending, Misunderstandings, Near Death Experiences, Takes place before the Flashforward scene., Two Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallie_Blue/pseuds/Hallie_Blue
Summary: Two years after everything with the Anuk-ite went down Theo is finally pack and he and Liam have been dating for a year and a half. Liam doesn't want Theo to go on the latest mission to take on Monroe and her army. Theo takes it the wrong way and an argument ensues. Luckily after a year and a half of being boyfriends even their arguments are now infused with a tinge of domestic fluffy cuteness.Or...I wrote this because I hate the way Theo isn't in the last scene as part of the pack when they know he works so well with Liam and is instead shown in the tunnels where all the bad things to ever happen to him have gone down.  So I decided to write an explaination as to why that would happen in a way that doesn't make it so disrespectful to Theo's beautiful redemption arc.





	Left Behind

Theo and Liam are not talking as they drive back to Liam’s house. Well the Geyer’s house where Theo's been living recently...up until now, at least, because Theo doesn’t think Liam wants him  _ here  _ either. It stays quiet the whole drive but they’re on the stoop now, Liam and Theo are both staring at the door but neither seems willing to actually move to go inside. The air is still thick with tension and chemosignals. Theo smells like heartbreak, Liam is a mix of frustration and confusion. 

 

“Look I…”

 

“Save it, Liam.” Theo and Liam aren’t talking at the moment, because Theo is pissed and it’s Liam’s fault. “Don’t waste your breath on someone you don’t trust. Never mind I’m one of the strongest fighters in the pack. Never mind that I’ve done nothing these last two years but prove my loyalty to the pack.”  _ and to you. _ “Never mind that I have given so much to getting you to accept my help that I have nothing left to give.” 

 

“Can’t I at least explain myself?” Theo almost feels bad with the way his boyfriend of the last year and half flinches back at his outburst but he can’t be bothered. Liam’s words earlier had really, truly  _ hurt _ him. Besides, he’s not even sure if they’re still dating at the moment. 

 

_ ‘No.’  _ Liam had said forcefully, ‘ _ Theo’s not coming with us.’ _

 

“There’s nothing to explain!” Theo growls.    
  
“Yes there is! Theo, you’re over reacting and I don’t get it!” Liam cards his hand through his hair. Theo is momentarily distracted by how over-long it’s gotten again. “You know I trust you! You know that’s not...You can’t possibly think that’s why I don’t want you to come with us!” 

 

“What else am I supposed to think?” Theo feels his throat constricting as his vision blurs. He’s still struggling with expressing emotions, even if the only one who’s watching is Liam. It’s terrifying for him, letting people see him at his most vulnerable.

 

Liam pins Theo to the wall, pressing his lips to Theo’s. Theo wonders if Liam is trying to make him forget the fact they’re fighting or if this is part of his idea of an ‘explanation’. “What are you…”

 

“I don’t do  _ that  _ with people I don’t trust, you absolute dumbass.” Liam’s voice is as tight as Theo’s throat feels. His eyes are looking at Theo trying to find something in them, Theo’s not sure what that is though because he’s a little busy thinking  _ “Good. Maybe you should stop doing that with people you do trust too...unless that person is me, then please never stop doing it.”  _

 

“Can I explain  _ now _ ?”

 

Theo can smell Liam’s desperate hope that he’ll say ‘yes’. He notices the way Liam bites on his lower lip in the way he does when he’s worried. 

 

“Okay.” Theo wants to know Liam’s reasoning anyway.

 

“Can...can we go inside first?” Liam sounds hopeful and Theo's in no rush to hear what he's done to make Liam force him to the sidelines for their latest battle against Monroe's army for the first time in two years. Theo nods in the affirmative, not trusting his voice, and follows Liam inside. Liam's mom and step-dad aren't home and Theo is grateful. He likes the Geyers and doesn't want them to witness whatever this is about to become. 

 

“Hot cocoa?” Liam offers, not waiting for him to respond before beginning to make some. He knows that cocoa from scratch is one of Theo's favorites; it brought back memories of the childhood he'd thrown away in his fruitless quest for power. 

 

Theo makes himself comfortable on a breakfast barstool as Liam starts the milk boiling. 

 

“You do remember what happened last time we fought Monroe and her army...right?” Liam asks, back still turned as he busies himself with stirring the milk on the stove and chopping away at a brick of chocolate. 

 

Of course Theo remembers. It had been two months ago Theo and Liam had been doing their thing as the diversion, trying to get Scott enough time to face Monroe one on one. Only Monroe didn't show and instead of well trained hunters they'd been up against kids again. The situation had reminded Theo of Gabe and what happened that night in the hospital and as a result Theo had taken a bullet to the head. It had been a through and through shot so he'd healed on the outside. However, it had been laced with a low dose of wolfsbane; not enough to kill him since the bullet didn't get stuck, but definitely enough to slow his healing process.

 

When Theo had come-to he'd been in the Geyer’s guest room. Attached to a nasogastric feeding tube and an I.V. for hydration. He had been terrified when Dr. Geyer informed him it had taken him a month for his brain to fully heal. Liam didn't let him out of bed for the first week. Which had been sweet until Theo lost his shit from feeling like a caged animal and had literally thrown Liam out the guest room's second story window. After that things had kind of returned to normal and they both had gone on to pretend the whole mess hadn't happened. Theo had even been allowed to go to the pack meeting tonight for the first time in two weeks. Which had been great, Theo was finally feeling like everything was okay again...until Liam decided he needed to be sidelined like Liam expected the last two years of Theo becoming a better person was going to be overridden by a little head trauma.

 

“I can't do it. Not again.” Liam's voice pulls Theo out of his thoughts, mostly because it's gone to that scratchy tone that means Liam is crying. “I can't see you like that again… I can't. Don't you understand? It's not that I don't trust you'll have our back its that I don't think you'll survive this.” 

 

They aren't talking but this time the silence is less angry and more awkward. Liam places the mug into Theo's hands. “You understand now right? Why I don’t want you coming with us?” 

 

“I can't just sit on my ass, Liam. Not when I know you're out there in war you might not come back from. No one works as well together as we do.” 

 

Theo can tell that Liam sees his point but isn't going to be dissuaded. Theo grabs the mug of cocoa Liam is offering him and takes a sip. 

 

“I'm not saying never again.” Liam tells his own mug of cocoa, refusing to look Theo in the eye. “I like knowing you have my back. It's just too soon. I can't think about you going into a fight right now without remembering you lying there unresponsive... first in the hospital, then another two weeks in the guest room. It was horrible.” As Liam moves to sit next to him, it feels like Liam has wanted to talk about this for awhile but has been holding back. Staying strong for Theo's sake. “I won't let you die for me.” 

 

“Hey” Theo puts down his cocoa to brush the back of his hand ever-so carefully across Liam's cheek in what he hopes is a comforting gesture. “I'm right here. Okay? You won't lose me. I'm not going to die any time soon...I just… I can't prove my value by sitting on the sidelines.”

 

Liam grabs Theo's hand from where it was resting on his cheek. “You know you don't have to prove yourself anymore, don't you?” 

 

No. Theo didn't know that. He was convinced he would be trying to prove himself until the day he died. Something tells him that saying as much to Liam would be a bad idea. 

 

“However if you really want to help there's something you could do  _ without _ putting yourself into the line of fire. I meant to suggest it at the pack meeting but you kind of stormed off and jumped to all the wrong conclusions before I got a chance.” Theo arches an eyebrow. He's intrigued by this if nothing else. “I'll totally understand if you say no though.”

 

“Spit it out, Li.” 

 

“The Dread Doctors...they had all kinds of research right?” 

 

Theo nods, wondering where this is going. 

 

“Spanning over centuries? Back to the fourteen hundreds?”

 

Another nod. “I think so. Any time I tried to read their notes it didn't usually end well for me.” 

 

“So there's a chance they could have knowledge of obscure shape-shifters or rare poisons. Things we could try to track down and use against Monroe?”

 

“Theoretically?” Theo asks. “Yes.”

 

Liam's eyes light up. He's got a plan then. One he needs Theo to work on while he's off with the main pack tracking this new omega and working on weakening Monroe's forces. “Can you...if it's not too traumatic for you...could you go back to the Dread Doctor’s lair in tunnels and making an inventory of their research? Organize it? Making note of anything that might be useful to take down Monroe and make a list of things that we need to make sure she doesn't get her hands on?” 

 

He sees what Liam's doing. Finding him something away from the fight that he can do and still feel like he's contributing...plus this is actually a good idea, he's surprised it's taken two years for someone to come up with this idea now that he thinks about it. 

  
  


“Yeah I can do that.” he says, smiling softly. Liam kisses him, only this time it's softer. Less desperate and more loving. Theo is the one who pulls away. There's something he needs to say, “I can do it...but you have to promise to come back to me. Okay? No dying just because I'm not there to save your ass.” 

 

“Deal.”

Liam kisses him again and this time Theo does not pull away.


End file.
